Plants (Plants vs. Zombies)
Plants are living organisms that obtain most of their energy from sunlight in a process called photosynthesis. However, not all of them do. They are also the titular main protagonists of the Plants vs. Zombies franchise as the player's main defense against the undead assailants. Plants also populate in the Zen Garden. They come in many different types, such as aquatic, at night, or otherwise. Overview They are mutant plants and fungi (probably created by Bloom & Doom Seed Co.) that the player uses to defend their home from the zombie hordes. The plants will be sorted by the levels they debut in, or if they differ greatly. Their main objective is to defend the player's house against incoming zombies. List of members ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *Peashooter *Sunflower *Cherry Bomb *Wall-Nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-Shroom *Sun-Shroom *Fume-Shroom *Grave Buster *Hypno-Shroom *Scaredy-Shroom *Ice-Shroom *Doom-Shroom *Lily Pad *Squash *Threepeater *Tangle Kelp *Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Torchwood *Tall-Nut *Sea-Shroom *Plantern *Cactus *Blover *Split Pea *Starfruit *Pumpkin *Magnet-Shroom *Cabbage-Pult *Flower Pot *Kernel-Pult *Coffee Bean *Garlic *Umbrella Leaf *Marigold *Melon-Pult *Gatling Pea *Twin Sunflower *Gloom-Shroom *Cattail *Winter Melon *Gold Magnet *Spikerock *Cob Cannon *Imitater Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Aspearagus *Sweet Pea *Beeshooter *Hard-nut *Acespearagus *Power Flower *Popcorn *Beet *Beetboxer *Ice Queen Pea *Flaming Pea *Shamrock *Shamrockstar *Bamboo Shoot *Bamboom ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Free Plants *Bloomerang *Iceberg lettuce *Bonkchoy *Snapdragon *Springbean *Coconut Canon *Chili bean *Pea Pod *Lightning Reed *Hot Potato *Pepper-Pult *Chard Guard *Stunion *Rotobaga *Red Stinger *A.K.E.E. *Endurian *Stallia *Gold Leaf *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M. Peach *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Sun Bean *Phat Beet *Celery Stalker *Thyme Warp *Spore-shroom *Primal Peashooter *Primal Wall-nut *Perfume-shroom *Primal Sunflower *Primal Potato Mine *Bowling Bulb *Guacodile *Banana Launcher *Moonflower *Nightshade *Shadow-Shroom *Dusk Lobber *Grimrose Premium Plants *Power Lily *Pea-Nut *Homing Thistle *Ghost Pepper *Sweet Potato *Sap-fling *Hurrikale *Fire Peashooter *Dandelion *Lava Guava *Toadstool *Strawburst *Electric Blueberry *Jack O'Lantern *Grapeshot *Cold Snapdragon *Shrinking Violet *Blooming Heart *Escape Root *Gold Bloom *Wasabi Whip *Explode-O-Nut *Kiwibeast *Bombegranate *Apple Mortar *Witch Hazel *Parsnip *Missile Toe *Hot Date *Caulipower *Solar Tomato *Electric Peashooter *Electric Currant *Aloe *Holy Barrier *Shadow Peashooter *Goo Peashooter *Sling Pea *Snap Pea *Zoybean Pod *Dazey Chain *Electrici-tea *Blastberry Vines *Pokras *Imp Pear Power Mints *Fila-mint *Reinforce-mint *Contain-mint *Pepper-mint *Enchant-mint *Ail-mint *Enforce-mint *Appease-mint *Arma-mint *Bombard-mint *Enlighten-mint *Conceal-mint *Spear-mint *Winter-mint ''Plant vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and ''Plant vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Playable *Citron *Rose *Kernel Corn *Torchwood Ability Plants *Chili Bean Bomb *Sombrero Bean Bomb *Heal Flower *Dark Flower *Spiky Spikeweed *Garlic Drone *Potato Nugget Mine *Artichoke Drone *Iron Maiden *Chesterweed Spawnable *Goop-shroom *Bamboo Shoot *Toxic Gloom-shroom *Weed **Pumpkin Weed **Terracotta Weed **Dandelion Weed **Leaf Shield Weed **Wood Shield Weed **Vase Weed **Porcelain Vase Weed **Heal Weed **Flag Weed Bosses *Royal Hypno-Flower *Giga Torchwood *Super Bean *Sunflower Queen *Big Stump *Marigold *Squash *Spooky Squash Others *Twin Heal Flower *Cherry Strike *Coconut Spotting Station *Revive Rainbow *Tallnut Cannon *Corn Mortar *Tactical Cuke *Flax Cannon *Mega Flower ''Plant vs. Zombies Comics'' *Boom Boom Mushroom *Kelptomaniac *Security Gourds *Toss Moss ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' Plant Heroes *Green Shadow *Solar Flare *Wall-Knight *Chompzilla *Spudow *Citron *Grass Knuckles *Nightcap *Rose *Captain Combustible *Beta-Carrotina Guardian Class *Small-Nut *Sting Bean *Pismashio *Spineapple *Water Chestnut *Steel Magnolia *Grizzly Pear *Hibernating Beary *Prickly Pear *Smackadamia *Tough Beets *Cosmic Nut *Starch-Lord *Blockbuster *Jugger-Nut *Mirror-Nut *Galacta-Cactus *Gravitree *Three-Nut *Marine Bean *Poppin' Poppies *Soul Patch *Body-Gourd *Pecanolith *Tricarrotops *Loco Coco *Forget-Me-Nuts *Corn Dog *Health-Nut *Pear Cub *Hothead *Ensign Uproot Kabloom Class *Button Mushroom *Buff-Shroom *Seedling *Zapricot *Poison Mushroom *Mushroom Ringleader *Poison Ivy *Pair of Pears *Bluesberry *Invasive Species *Veloci-Radish Hatchling *Shroom for Two *Wild Berry *Sour Grapes *Poison Oak *Cosmic Mushroom *Cro-Magnolia *Shelf Mushroom *Punish-Shroom *Sergeant Strongberry *Grapes of Wrath *Astro-Shroom *Fireweed *Strawberrian *Pineclone *Dandy Lion King *Reincarnation *Molekale *Veloci-Radish Hunter *High-Voltage Currant *Sonic Bloom *Transfiguration *Atomic Bombegranate Mega-Grow Class *Grow-Shroom *Skyshooter *Sweet Pea *Half-Banana *Typical Beanstalk *The Podfather *Re-Peat Moss *Whipvine *Super-Phat Beets *Cosmic Pea *Bamboozle *Pea Patch *Party Thyme *Black-Eyed Pea *Potted Powerhouse *Moonbean *Pod Fighter *Savage Spinach *Doubled Mint *Muscle Sprout *Bananasaurus Rex *Captain Cucumber *Onion Rings *Apotatosaurus *Clique Peas *Lily of the Valley *Banana Split *Plucky Clover Smarty Class *Weenie Beanie *Smoosh-Shroom *Snowdrop *Shellery *Rescue Radish *Vanilla *Carrotillery *Mars Flytrap *Leaf Blower *Pear Pal *Admiral Navy Bean *Chilly Pepper *Navy Bean *Jumping Bean *Cosmic Bean *Tricorn *Bean Counter *Winter Squash *Laser Cattail *Cool Bean *Jelly Bean *Brainana *The Great Zucchini *Dark Matter Dragonfruit *Lima-Pleurodon *Bird of Paradise *Spyris *Go-Nuts *Mayflower *Sportacus *Snake Grass *Jolly Holly *Magic Beanstalk *Lieutenant Carrotron Solar Class *Bellflower *Mixed Nuts *Smashing Pumpkin *Morning Glory *Pepper M.D. *Venus Flytrap *Metal Petal Sunflower *Cosmoss *Apple-Saucer *Lil' Buddy *Sunnier-Shroom *Sage Sage *Magnifying Grass *Power Flower *Cosmic Flower *Heartichoke *Elderberry *Eyespore *Wing-Nut *Sunflower Seed *Briar Rose *Three-Headed Chomper *Cornucopia *Astrocado *Astro Vera *Aloesaurus *Haunted Pumpking *Ketchup Mechanic *Astrocado Pit Trivia *The plants and zombies were mentioned in an episode of Supernatural. *Some Plants Heroes are references to famous superheroes: **Green Shadow's name is a portmanteau of Green Arrow, The Shadow and her appearance is familiar to Raven from DC Universe. **Solar Flare's superpower is a reference to Human Torch from Fantastic Four ''and her personality is familiar to Starfire from ''DC Universe. ***Some fans may refer her as Star Butterfly from Star vs. the forces of evil series. **Wall-Knight's armor is similar to Isaac Clarke's from Dead Space. **Spudow's appearance is similar to Baymax from Big Hero 6 series. **Chompzilla's name is a portmanteau of Chomper and Godzilla. **Citron's spindash is a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog's ability. **Captain Combustible's appearance is a reference to Nova and Heimdall from Marvel Universe. *Green Shadow is the only Plant Hero with an alias, Penelopea. *Rose is the only plant hero that appears to be immortal, since she was originated from the Dark Ages. *Gold Magnet, Flower Pot and Coffee Bean are the only plants in the first game that did not recur in any other future games, although the Flower Pot made a cameo in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Coffee Bean, Rotobaga, Ghost Pepper, Caulipower are the only plants that can stay float. Navigation Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Neutral Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroic Species Category:Superorganism Category:Multi-beings Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Hope Bringer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Titular Category:Monster Slayers Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Fighter Category:Time-Travellers Category:Evil exterminators Category:Sole Survivors Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroic Creation Category:Chaotic Good Category:Hypnotists Category:Possessed Object Category:Guardians Category:Aquatic Category:Suicidal Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Female Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Heroes from the past Category:Prehistoric Category:Food Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Dragons Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Armored Category:Military Category:Paranormal Category:Empowered Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Golems Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Lethal Category:Destructive Category:Mascots Category:Gentle Giants Category:Brutes Category:Mute Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Invulnerable Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Nameless Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Force-Field Users